tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Diego
Diego to wampir, którego stworzył Marcel, aby uchronić go przed śmiercią. Był także jednym z przyjaciół Marcela oraz jedynym z Dziennych, którzy otrzymali pierścień chroniący przed słońcem za wierną służbę i lojalność. W Moon Over Bourbon Street, Diego stał się przywódcą wampirów, które pozostały w Nowym Orleanie, a w From a Cradle to a Grave, został zabity przez Mikaela. Historia Diego w Moon Over Bourbon Street ''ujawnia, że kiedy był człowiekiem, jego i jego rodzinę zaatakowały rozwścieczone wilkołaki. Musiał patrzeć, jak jego siostra wykrwawia się na podłodze obok niego. On sam umierał, ale w ostatniej chwili znalazł go Marcel i przemienił w wampira. Od tamtej chwili Diego żywił nienawiść do Dzieci Księżyca. Sezon 4 W ''The Originals... The Originals Sezon 1 W Always and Forever, Diego jest często widziany z Thierrym. Od początku widać, że jest bardzo oddany i lojalny wobec Gerarda. W House of the Rising Son, Diego widziany obok Marcela i Thierry'ego. Podczas imprezy w nocy wampir czuwa nad nim i karmi się na wielu ludziach. Owi żywiciele zostają później nakarmieni wampirzą krwią, aby rany się zabliźniły. Następnego dnia Diego i Thierry są obecni, kiedy Marcel skręca Tinie kark, a Josha zmienia w wampira. W Tangled Up In Blue, Diego... W Girl in New Orleans, Diego... W'' The River in Reverse, Diego... W ''Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Diego... W Dance Back from the Grave, Diego... W Crescent City, Diego... W Moon Over Bourbon Street, Diego... W The Big Uneasy, Diego... thumb|left|222px|Diego siedzi na krześle w barze.W An Unblinking Death, Diego przebywa w barze wraz z innymi wampirami, kiedy wchodzi rozeźlona Hayley. Na jego złośliwą uwagę, że ma tupet, skoro tu przychodzi, dziewczyna zrzuca go z krzesła, przypiera do ściany i wbija zaostrzony kołek w jego klatkę piersiową. Chce wiedzieć, czy wampiry miały coś wspólnego z atakiem na jej sforę Diego ostatecznie podaje jej adres miejsca, w którym ma być Marcel. Gdy kobieta odchodzi, wampir krzywi się, patrząc na swój tors. thumb|222px|Diego i Josh w tymczasowym mieszkaniu Marcela.Później, kiedy Hayley i Marcel rozmawiają, Gerard mówi jej, że na przyszłość nie musi tak współpracować z Diego. Pod koniec odcinka widzimy Diego wraz z Marcelem i Joshem w tymczasowym mieszkaniu Gerarda. Marcel powiadamia ich, że Kieran nie żyje. Josh daje mu kluczyk, który uprzednio zawsze wisiał na szyi O'Connella. Marcel twierdzi, że trzeba było to zabrać, bo Cami nie jest jeszcze gotowa go przejąć. Diego nurtuje jedno pytanie - co teraz. Wszyscy popijają alkohol z karafek. Wygląd zewnętrzny Diego to wysoki, ciemnoskóry mężczyzna z brązowymi oczami i kręconymi włosami w tym samym kolorze. Osobowość Jako wampir Niewiele wiadomo na temat osobowości Diego, oprócz tego, co można samodzielnie zaobserwować. Wydawał się bardzo lojalny wobec Marcela, co jest jasne, ponieważ uratował go od śmierci. On i Thierry byli chyba bliskimi przyjaciółmi, bo wampir wydawał się oburzony na Marcela za zesłanie Vanchure'a do Ogrodu. Diego był pamiętliwy i chował urazę - nigdy nie mógł przebaczyć wilkołakom faktu, że pozbawili go rodziny. Zdolności *'Nieśmiertelność' - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko.thumb|230px|Wampirza twarz Diego. *'Szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Zmysły '- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami własnymi oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów - '''mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja''' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. Słabości *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena '- po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców, to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde '- owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. Wystąpienia Sezon 4 *''The Originals'' The Originals: Sezon 1 *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' Relacje Marcel Gerard Marcel uratował mu życie, podobnie jak Davinie, co skutkuje wielką wdzięcznością i oddaniem Diego. Wampir nie był jednak ślepo zapatrzony we wszystkie decyzje Gerarda i potrafił się zbuntować Niklaus Mikaelson Ciekawostki *Diego był lewą ręką Marcela (prawa to Thierry). *W ''Moon Over Bourbon Street ''stał się przywódcą noweorleańskich wampirów. *Cała jego rodzina została wymordowana przez wilkołaki. Galeria Diego.png Diego jako wampir.gif Normal TheOriginals119-1517.png Normal TheOriginals119-0632.png Diegoo.png normal_TheOriginals119-0657.png normal_TheOriginals119-0644.png normal_TheOriginals117-0101.png Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Rodowód Klausa Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Postacie męskie